Misadventures of Takane and Haruka
by EmperorLuna
Summary: Takane will never announce her love to ver ever.Haruka wants to share his feelings, but keeps getting eclassroom clock is still ticking, but time never pushes forward. From the POV of Takane, Hara/Taka most likely, maybe others, may include mild language, but no (hopefully) suggestive themes :P
1. Chapter 1

_Huehuehuehuehue_

_This is my first fic on here :3_

_No killing please, for my sake_

_I want some HaraTaka so I made some :P_

_If you do not want, don't read_

_Also, I'm a beginner in writing…_

_So no kill_

_Anywayyyyyysssss_

_I do not own MekakuCity Actors, or the characters, but they do own me_

_Enjoy_

"Takane…"

What was this feeling? I've sensed it coming from him several times already. Was it love? No, of course not. "Takane?" Oops, I might've forgotten to answer him. "What?" I replied, crabbily. The boy beside me visibly flinched, then tucked something into his desk. "Oh, nothing, sorry." Anger peaked out of my emotions. "Why would you call my name…If you didn't need me!" I stood up out of my chair. Realizing my tone, I cleared my throat and reached for my bag. "I'm going outside, Mr. Tateyama isn't going to be here anytime soon." The door was so close, yet Haruka still interrupted. "W-Wait!" He nearly toppled his desk over when he stood up. "Can…I go, too?" I reached for the doorknob, so close…Yet, something froze me on the spot. Without thinking, my mouth spilled. "No. I want to be alone." Haruka's eyes filled with sadness, and he sat down again. "Takane…" I turned the knob, and it made the satisfying click I've always loved. He shot me one of his sad smiles, "Oh, alright…I guess it can't be helped!" There was something about his warm, gentle smile that made butterflies flitter in my stomach. I just can't put my finger on it. Haruka's smile grew bigger when he bent over. "Takane!" I cast a glare at him. He arose with a pair of headphones in his hands. "Don't forget this!" Dang, that pathetic smile caught me in a daze. My hands trembled, and I scooted closer to his desk. Haruka handed me my headphones, but I shoved them in my bag anyways. "Now, go enjoy yourself, please!" Another smile, I felt like trash. His sweet voice, smile, words… My emotions were restlessly battling each other. "Oh, um…Thanks." Forgetting the door was open, I heard the chuckles of some classmates. You know the mentally sane ones. Not the challenged ones like me and Haruka. I was for certain going to snap one of these days. The bell rang, oh wait, it was lunch already… I nervously rummaged through my bag. "What'cha looking for, Takane?" Haruka loomed over me. "None of your business!" I pushed him away gently, "Leave me alone!" Shoot, more giggles. Haruka sat sadly, again. He is beginning to get on my nerves… I pulled out an electric blue box with my name taped on the front. I walked to my desk and set my lunch down. "Wow!" Great, he's going to compliment something about me that nobody cares about. "That is a pretty blue, Takane!" I swear the more and more he says my name, the more and more I want to die in a hole. Haruka pulled out a giant green plastic box. "Are you trying to end world hunger or something!?" I practically flipped my desk over when I tripped into my seat. "A-Ah! Are you okay, Takane?" He held out his hand. I stared at it as if it was an omen. Emotions clashed, skin was bruised, and tears flew. Well, except they weren't my tears. Light transparent streams of water rolled down his face. Haruka, wiping away his tears, grabbed my hand and pulled me up." I-I'm sorry… I just don't want Takane to be hurt…" My voice croaked, what was I supposed to say? Haruka, his smile, his voice… Actually, what was I thinking? I yanked my hand away, and looked him straight in the eye. "Not interested." Silence. The door tragically opened, and out poured at least a dozen people. Sudden gasps of shock filled the room. Someone screamed, several cried, maybe at least one of them was writing a fan fiction like this one. In the middle of the crowd, stood the people I didn't ever want to see in this situation. Mr. Tateyama, along with Shintaro and Ayano. My face lit up with red. "Hi!" Haruka was so clueless sometimes.

I was _**never**_ going to hear the end of this.

Hahahha bad I know :P

Reviews are appreciated as well as ideas :3

No worries, I will _**try**_ to continue this until I run out of ideas or get bored :P

Sorry if I make them too OOC

The idea literally came to me in a dream

Srsly

Oh well, bye

-EmperorLuna


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, sup_

_It is me again X__D_

_I'm continuing this, cuz I have no life :P_

_Also, Thx to my first reviewer for giving me tips :D_

_I still can't believe 3 people are already following this fic _

_:3 Ah well, might as well continue now :3_

_I do not own Mekakucity Actors, or the characters, but they do own me :P_

_**Enjoy**_

Silence fell upon the classroom. Even the gasping crowd was silent. My glare practically tore holes in their souls. One or two of them ran away, forgetting some important things, like their cool. I swear, the people who exist in this exact moment should die. Like, right now. The silence was broken by the sound of a phone ringing.

"S-Shintaro!" The red scarfed school girl inched closer to her tech heavy companion.

"You know phones aren't allowed on school grounds!" I heard a small noise come from Shintaro. Possibly a grunt, but I was too busy throwing up my social life. Not like I had one anyway. Realizing I was still on the ground in a very, unusual pose, I recollected my willpower and climbed up onto my chair. The sleep deprived teen ignored Ayano, and put his phone up to his ear.

"Mom, come pick me up. This place is full of idiots and overly dramatic love scenes." He hung up. The room yet again turned into a silent viewing gallery. Shintaro urged Ayano away.

"Let's go. My mom is going to pick us up." Great, two less people to worry about, but his excuse was so lame, even Haruka would have not even believed it. Wait, love scene? I stood up abruptly, and tore through his sanity.

"Love scene? Are you mad! I wasn't the one that started this!" I heard a sob come from beside me. Haruka was wiping his tears, and smiling. Sometimes, I want that idiot to shut up, just to punch his face in. Emotions and his illness tied me to the back of the chair, though.

"Ah, but Takane…Oh, alright then!" I attempted to understand his point. What the hell was he getting at? He downright disrespected me! Not even an idiot would start crying over someone tripping into a chair, and slightly bruising themselves! I need fresh air, not a room full of morons.

"Takane, where are you going?"

"Like I would tell you!" I blurted, picking up my lunch and tossing it into my abused school bag. Hopefully I shut the idiot up; I don't want to see his annoying face right now. I cleared the doorway with the help of my menacing appearance; even the teacher stepped out of the way.

"Takane! I just wanted to tell you something..."

I walked out the school doors, and into the freezing abyss. Of course, I would forget my jacket. Snow violently and relentlessly attacked the nature around it. The blue sky was covered with a white blanket, but the blanket was covered with thorns. Maybe I should stop describing things so deeply…It was cold. There.

Exploring the barren land, I found a bench, or at least something similar. I must've overestimated my bruise, because a sharp sting went up my leg. I looked up at the gloomy sky, and cursed the winter. Why was I out here anyways? I didn't like being alone, especially when you can't see anything. Was I making a scene? I didn't want Haruka to be hurt, especially by me. I sat down on the unknown object, the cold eating away at me.

How long have I been out here? Should I go back inside, At least for my jacket? I talked to myself for a while, debating whether or not I should. I summoned my strength and stood up. The dangerous journey began.

Oops, I forgot where I was. Maybe I was by the…I don't know! My emotions were nibbling away at my sanity, why did I run? I didn't mind him; I would rather be with Haruka than alone at least. The snow was harsh, how did I forget where I was? I looked up at the sky.

I continued to walk, was that the school? Was someone talking? One shadowy figure came up to me.

"T-Takane..?" A familiar face appeared. Haruka, standing in front of me, was holding my jacket.

"You idiot! It's freezing! You should be wearing something warm!" I snatched my jacket away from him, and then stretched it out.

"But Takane…I was worried about you…Ayano helped me find you…" His pale face smiled, and then he pointed to the approaching girl.

"T-That isn't an excuse! You're the one with the illness! Not me!" I glared him down; did he really care about me more than his health?

"Oh, sorry…" Haruka looked down sadly. For once, he didn't smile. I growled, I didn't care for him, did I?

"I-Idiot! A-At least wear my jacket!" I blushed and turned away. Haruka grabbed my jacket slowly.

"O-Okay." He wrapped the jacket around his neck like a scarf. Haruka tilted his head.

"B-Better…" I crossed my arms and faced him.

"Can… We go back now?" Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and nodded.

"S-Sure…"

Ayano caught up with us. She didn't talk, but she glanced at us a few times. The group trudged their way to the school, did I really go that far? Every once and a while, Haruka stumbled. I felt warm now, being with my friends. Were they even my friends? I don't know.

We finally entered the school, after a long silence. A few people were walking around, one of them was Shintaro. Staring at his phone like he always did. I stole all the warmth from the school, I felt bad that I made Haruka worry. Ayano led us to our classroom.

"I think this is goodbye for now. See you later!" She left.

Haruka sat at his desk, and smiled at me. I walked over to my desk, and noticed a paper on it. I gently lifted it up, and looked at it. It was a drawing, precisely, me.

"U-Um…Thanks..?"

" You're welcome, Takane!"

I neatly stuffed it into my bag. Haruka took off my jacket, and laid it on me.

I'll be sure to remember this…

_Ah, look at this_

_I pumped out another chapter_

_I don't really like this one :O_

_I don't think I matched their personalities so good_

_Oh well, more chapters will come soon_

_Reviews are appreciated _

_Ideas are allowed/Accepted_

_Oh well_

_Bye_

_-Emperor_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, hello there_

_School is a pain_

_I got a D on a writing assignment _

_Why_

_I've also been busy with yelling at my virtual dog_

_Oh well, time to continue_

_I do not own Mekakucity Actors, or the characters, but they do own me_

_**Enjoy**_

The classroom clock ticked slowly, when will this pain of anxiety end? I glanced over at Haruka, his head was on the desk, and it was obvious he was bored. The teacher yapped on and on about stuff, mainly lecturing us about going out in the cold. I tapped my pen on the table, and the teacher, of course, told me to quit it. The bell rung, its heavenly voice covering the entire school.

I stood up in my chair and reached for my things. Haruka, on the other hand, stood up as quickly as he could. Idiot.

"T-T-Takane!" He squealed, stumbling as he got caught in his chair. I pulled out the drawing I stuffed in my desk.

"W-W-What!" I snapped, mocking him. Haruka whimpered, that boy needs a backbone!

"S-Sorry…I just wanted to ask you, if you would like-"My glare must've been too obvious. Oh no, my covers been blow. Whoop dee doo.

"No." He surely must be asking for a date. Right?

"But, Ayano and Shintaro w-will be there…" Oh, must not be a date then. I still don't want to go though.

"Fine, okay then." Who the heck was that! Totally not me, but it was apparently. The aliens must've started to invade, obviously.

"Oh, yay!" He picked up his bag and practically ran out the door. What just happened? Well, I guess I'm in a deathtrap right now, with my sanity running dry.

I picked up my bag, and pursued the idiot. Other people parted when I walked past. I'm not that scary, geez! I reached the school doors, and just like magic, the group of idiotic-ness was there..?

"Takane! Ready to go?" Said the red scarfed clumsy fool.

"Um, sure..?" Ayano grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. Dang, that girl has a grip of steel. Behind us, Haruka and Shintaro lingered.

"Wait, where are we going?" The foolish girl next to me stared.

"Haruka didn't tell you?" I shook my head.

"We are, um… Going to this new restaurant…" The new restaurant? The one that is getting remade? I've been there before, you know, when I was five years old.

"Really? Isn't that place for whiny six year olds? Whose idea was this?" Ayano pointed to a gang of ten year olds following us.

"While you were phasing out, I picked them up." Children, was that really necessary? Having Haruka tag along was enough!

"Ayano dragged us along…I think, as a family outing." The one in a green hoodie piped up.

"Kousuke, it isn't nice to take a stranger's thoughts…" Ayano scolded. Wait, reading minds? I'm not a stranger! This kid is started to freak me out. I sighed,

"My name is Takane; now please stop staring at me like that…" The frog kid blinked at me with strange eyes.

"I knew that…" Ayano blushed and changed her pace to 'Oh My God Stop Talking Because This is Getting Awkward'. My hand was going numb, and seemed to be getting worse.

We stopped in front of a very eye bleedingly dull building. I rubbed my eyes, you know, just to make sure they weren't bleeding. Haruka squinted and put his arm over his eyes.

"Goth." Well, apparently the place is named Goth, how wonderful. So kid-friendly and fun. Fun.

"Ayano, is this place even safe for children?" Wow, the speechless tech driven teen finally spoke. I mean, he doesn't even deserve that many adjectives.

"O-Of course!" Ayano spewed out lies like a hose. What kind of comment is that? Screw you, author.

"Didn't like forty people die due to terrorism during construction?" We all pretty much shut up after that.

"Le-Let's go, then, heheheh…"

We all mistakenly waddled inside Goth. Ayano-Oh come on author, use something other than Ayano- pointed to a table.

"Sit."

We all sat down, unfortunately, it was a booth, and not a table. Haruka sat to the right of me, and frog child sat to the left. Shintaro, Ayano, hoodie girl, and fox boy, squeezed into the other side. A punk waitress showed up.

"May I take your order." Come on, she didn't even ask us, she just flat out demanded it. Her voice sounded like someone eating a metal CD, while playing it at the same time. Ugh.

"U-U-Um…" Ayano quickly looked over the menus.

"The children will take the, um…Unhappy meals." The waitress rolled her eyes, and then stared at Haruka.

"I-I'll take everything!" He stood up, blushed, and then sat back down again.

Frog child started to cry, hoodie girl disappeared, and fox boy was under the table. What the hell just happened?

"C-Calm down, Kousuke!" Before I got to order, people in black kicked down the doors.

Can I die now?

The terrorists placed a loaf of burnt bread on the table, and as if on que, Haruka pulled it away and began to eat it.

Dying sounds good.

I stood up, hopped over the person next to me, and ran to the bathroom.

Why is this happening to me?

It turns out; all the missing colors were trapped in the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes, again.

Please let this be over.

I stood in front of the mirror, and stared at myself.

Wait, what was that?

I turned around, and surprisingly, hoodie girl was standing there.

"What are you doing in the men's bathroom?"

"Why are _you_ in the men's bathroom!"

"-"

Goth would be a great place to die in.

_Oh noes, I finished another one_

_Sorry if it feels rushed_

_My sister wanted the computer, then started crying  
What is spelling_

_What is personality_

_I don't know_

_Goodbye_

_-Emperor_


End file.
